SHE'S MY WHAT!
by Neostrawberriesweet
Summary: Inu and the gang get kidnapped by the galaxies greatest scientist yup u guessed right none other than little washu and inu's got a big sister who Ryoko
1. The meeting

****************Disclamer*********************************************** I don't own Inuyasha (even though I wish I did) and I don't own Tenchi Muyo (even though i wish I did )  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I now go by the nickname Tema like the little girl from Metropolis. This is my second fic i thank all the peole who reviewed my first fic More Than Friends. This fic is going to be a crossover between Inuyasha and Tenchi. I just thought of Inuyasha and Ryoko as brother and sister they're just so much alike so I decided to write about it. and I also got some insperation from my friend Meghan when we were r.p.ing. ***********************************************************************  
  
SHE'S MY WHAT?!?!?! By: Neostrawberriesweet aka: Tema  
  
~ Inuyasha thinking~ * Kagome thinking* `Washu thinking` ^Ryokos thinking^ #sesshomaru thinking# /everyone else thinking/  
  
  
  
It was a normal day for the Inuyasha gang the sun was shining the weather was nice and they were searching for a shard. Kagome had said that she sensed a shard somewhere to the north. They had been traveling for a good few hours without a break and everyone was starting to get tired. "Kagome I'm tired" a cranky Shippo complained. "I know Shippo so am I." "Feh, you humans are too weak," he said. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
A few hours later everyone was getting tired and complaining. "Inuyasha can we please stop we've been walking for over five hours now I'm tir...." Kagome said but she didn't get a chance to finish because Inuyasha stopped, short ears perked and nose to the air. Kagome stopped and looked at her hanyou friend, " What is it Inuyasha?" "It's a wolf pack there heading this way rapidly" he said unsheathing the tetsusiagia. Sango held her bonemerang ready to launch it, Miroku held his staff ready to fight, Shippo was holding onto Kagome looking a little scared but ready to fight none the less, Kagome had an arrow on her bow and ready to launch.  
  
Before any one could blink a brown blur ran into the clearing they were in. Seeing that it was only Kouga they all relaxed and put their weaons away. "Oh it's only the wimpy wolf no need to worry", said a slightly peeved Inuyasha. "Hey dog turd what are you doing with MY WOMAN." Kouga walks over to Kagome and drapes a arm over her shoulder possesivly. "Kagome your my woman why are you hanging around with a halfling like him?" jerks his head towards Inuyasha. "Kouga how many times must I tell you I'm not your woman and I have a mission to compleat here" she moves away from Kouga. "HEY get your damn hands off her wimpy wolf, she's not your woman." "Of course she is and when you're out of the way she'll be the queen of my pack and she'll have my pups which'll be strong and healthy because of who their father is" he said very cocky. This just pissed Inuyasha off more and made Kagome turn red. " This could take a while does anyone wanna play that new game lady Kagome taught us what was it called again..... ah yes go fish" said Miroku sensing that it was gonna be a while before the upcoming fight would end. "Sure seeing as we'll probally be here for a while." replied Sango. "Will there be any real fish involved this time playing that game makes me hungary." questioned Shippo who by now was a little hungry.  
  
So they started playing knowing very well that the upcoming fighr would take a while. But before a fight could break out the Inuyasha gang and Kouga were sucked up by a bright red light. They were transported to none other than Washu's lab in the Masaki home. Inuyasha was the first to wake up and when he did boy was he pissed and it didn't help when he found out that he was strapped down to a table. "Hey where in seven hells am I?" ~ this can't be good~. Just then a voice came through the lab belonging to none other than little Washu. "Your in my lab." Washu said as she materialized in front of Inuyasha. "And just who the hell are you?"he snarled. "If you don't let me down from here right now I'll slash you," he said struggling against his bonds. "I'm the greatest scientific genius in the galaxie," then those two kawaii little dolls popped up, "yea Washu your number one." "Your the greatist." Then slowly one by one the others woke up. "Inuyasa where are we why am I strapped down here?" asked Kagome. "I don't know Kagome I know that this little bitch has something to do with it." "Kagome why am I strapped down?" "Hey so am I, Kirara are u strapped down?" " Mew" Which ment no she wasn't but she was in a cage. "And what are those little dolls floating there." "Well let me introduce myself to all of you I am Little Washu the greatist scientific genius in the universe." The little Washu dalls started to cheer again "Yay Washu" "Your the greatist." Inuyasha snarled "what kind of evil magic is that?" Washu laughed, "of course I wouldn't expect you to know your all from feudal japan." She then turn to Kagome "except you Kagome" Kagome was shocked *how on earth did she know I was from....* " How did you..." Washu was intently studing Kagome's face. "How did I know that you were from this time? That you are the reincarnation of the dead or should I say undead priestess Kikyou, That you were the one who split the Shikon no Tama, and that you are helping your friends to try and kill the infamous demon Naraku." Everyone by now was looking at Washu and the same thought was going thru their minds. ~How in kami's name did she know about Kikiyou and the Shikon no Tama~ "I told you all I'm the greatest scientific genius in the galaxie I know things that you normal humans couldn't even comprehend" Kagome was still puzzled and confused but she was sure that this was no normal little girl.  
  
"Feh, you look like any other human, plus you look like a child and when I get down from here I'm gonna teach you never to mess with me again." Washu looked at Inuyasha no fear showing on her face, " for your infomation Inuyasha I happen to be over 20,000 years old and I am not human far from it and I could hurt you without breaking into a sweat so don't test me." everyone was shocked especially Inuyasha not only did she say that she was over 20,000 years old but she just told him that she could beat him. He snarled ~ who the hell does this little bitch think she is I don't care if she's a child she's gonna die.~ "You little bitch your nothing more than a little child and... He never got to finish his statement because Washu abruptly turned to him and reverted to her adult form shocking Inuyasha into silence and everyone else father into shock. Kagome was the first to speak " So...you really are over 20,000 years old and you are an adult and.....and I think I'm gonna pass out this is too weird. Shippo being naive "wow that was... what did Kagome call it cool I can change myself too but my tail always stays can you show me how to keep my tail from showing" the little kit babbled Washu laughed " Maybe someday Shippo" She then reverted to her child form and looked back at Inuyasha. "There does that answer your question Inuyasha that is my true form but I prefer to stay as a child because people don't expect a child to be able to do the things I can and I see what horrible things adults are capable of and how horrible they can be, so I choose to stay a child forever." They all knew what she ment the world is a harsh place in both past and present. Washu then clapped her hands to clear the unhappiness from the air, "now if there are no more questions, comments, or statements I will need to be doing my tests on you all now. Sango who had remained silent the whole time now asked, "what kind of tests?" "Oh well you know I'll be taking samples and seeing how strong you all are and I'll need to draw blood in order to make a full analisis of all of you and your abilities." Sango being really confused at all she had said just nodded like she understood and didn't say anything but Inuyasha on the other hand hearing the word draw blood and testing started to struggle at his bonds yelling at Washu "THERE IS NO WAY IN SEVEN HELLS YOUR TAKING ANYONES BLOOD OR DOING ANY TESTS except you can do what ever you like with the fox brat." Shippo hearing what Inuyasha said wailed "KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!" he they frantically started struggling against his bonds but Washu tried to get him to stop struggling "there is nothing that will be able to break those bonds so stop struggling." But Kagome who had been developing a headache and a tic on her forhead needed someway to release her stress and Inuyasha had just given her a way "Inuyasha....." Inuyasha stoped struggling long enough to look over to where she was hanging and answer "What wench." But everyone else except for Inuyasha and Washu seened to sense what was about to happen Miroku noting the tic on Kagome's forhead said, "Ah Inuyasha when will you ever learn" Kagome by now was about to erupt " Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit." Noting what was about to hapen to late Inuyasha started to succum to the power of the sit, but what none of them noticed that with each command the bonds began to break and finally with the last command Inuyasha found himself imbedded in the floor. Washu who was watching with interest was shocked when the bonds restraining Inuyasha broke. She then turned to Kagome who looked pleased with herself "how....how did you break my bonds with a simle command like that ?" Kagome looked at Washu like she just noticed her "oh well Lady Kaede gave it to me when Inuyasha tried to kill me." Washu then began to type into her computer anxious to get the new information in. Inuyasha on the other hand was busy freeing everyone else when at last Washu looked up she was surprised to see the whole Inuyasha gang staring at her. She then turned kinda red at her carelessness "hehehe I see that you all managed to get free well I guess that means I won't get my samples," she said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. By now Inuyasha was very pissed off "You bet your life your not...but then again your about to loose that bet" he crossed the space between them and picked her up by her throat and slamed her against the wall. She looked a little unsheveld but other than that she wasn't scared "Inuyasha let me go now or else I'll be forced to get reinforcements to handle this situation." He snorted. "Feh get whoever you want I'll kill them then I'll kill you." Washu smiled. "alright If that's the way you want it." Her forhead wrinkled as she called Ryoko through their link `Ryoko honey, there is an emergency in my lab and I need you to take care of it please` ^geez Washu we were gonna watch a movie it's called Austin Powers^ ` Ryoko if you don't get down here and help me I'm gonna die` ^fine I'll help but u owe me^ `thanks honey` ^feh.^ Just then a silverish hairde woman appeard through the wall. "Well who here inturupted my movie by threatening Washu?" Everyone but Washu was shocked. Shippo who was on Miroku's sholder squeaked "did she just go through that wall Miroku?" The usually calm looking monk looked shocked, "yes Shippo yes she did" Inuyahsa on the other hand dropped Washu to the ground, but one of her pillows caught her before she could hit. Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusiaga "this is your reinforcements, feh this bitch couldn't hurt me." Ryoko then looked at Inuyasha "bitch who are you calling a bitch ear boy and as for hurting you I'm gonna do more than hurt you I'm gonna kill you." Her energy sword then materialized in front of her and at his shocked look she smiled at Inuyasha "this is gonna be fun lets party." She then lunged at Inuyasha.  
  
*********************************************************************** hehehe sorry I'm tired my sugar high is gone and I'm desperatly in need of sleep. The next chappie will be up soon r/r please I hope you like it it took me a while to write I hope my friends like it. I assigned them characters and here they are Inuyasha: Meghan (sorry if i spelt it wrong) Kagome: Me Shippo: Threse Miroku: Aysia Sango: Meghan Tenchi: Shannon Ryoko: Me Aeka: Aysia Mihoshi: Caitlin Kiyone: Therese Sasami: Me (And for my friends If you don't like your characters deal w/ it hehehe lol and just a reminder I AM NOT KIKIYOU) *********************************************************************** ~fin~ 


	2. The truth

*********************************************************************** Hi! I'd like to thank animegirl for reviewing my story I hope I get more. as usual I'm writing this in the wee hours of the morning. I have no clue why I only write at late hours. Probally because I'm on a sugar high probally from eatin too many twinkies ^_^ hehehehe. And as for my friends who aren't happy with their parts too bad because I'm not changing it. so instead of me babbling I'm gonna write now *every one cheers* O yes I just remembered I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo even though I wish I did. ***********************************************************************  
  
~Inuyasha thinking~ *Kagome thinking* `Washu thinking` ^Ryoko thinking^ #Sesshomaru thinking# /Everyone else thinking/  
  
(Sesshomaru will be coming in later chapters)  
  
Inuyahsa was still shocked at her comming through the wall and her sword just appeared out of no where ~shit this bitch isn't any ordinary demon~. But he didn't have time to think because he had to shield himself from ryoko's energy sword. He grunted under the force of her blow but being Inuyasha he said, "feh is that all you got bitch." He then lunged at her with the tetsusuiaga slashing wildly at her.  
  
Washu on the other side of the room was typing into her computer `hmm they have many similarities, their fighting similarites they spend too much time just lunging at their opponents then studing them.` `and their DNA is very similar and whats with that word feh they seem to use it a lot.` she wondered while typing into her computer.  
  
Kagome and the others were watching with amazement at the two *that girl she looks a lot like Inuyasha and they have the same cocky attitude* Inuyasha and Ryoko were charging at each other. They seemed to be in their own little worlds so they didn't notice when Washu changed the sceanery of the lab because they were starting to destroy some of her equipment. Everyone else just gasped as they found themselves in some sort of arena. Ryoko on the other hand was having a great time at first she wasn't trying but this kid was giving her a challenge something she hadn't had in a long time." Ha Washu this kid might actually be a challenge."  
  
Hearing this made Inuyasha pissed ~no one and I mean no one insults me time for this bitch to die~. "Bitch your gonna die no one insults me."  
  
Ryoko kept on smiling "ha puppy boy you have no idea how much fun I'm having I haven't had a challenge like this in a while, but for giving me a much needed work out I promise to kill you qwickly." she then gave Inuyasha a smile and flew at him.  
  
Inuyasha was seeing red but he was thrown off gaurd when Ryoko started flying ~this bitch isn't normal~. He lunged at her in hopes of over powering her but just as they were about to clash Washu yelled "STOP!" They stopped ataring at her like she was crazy both frozen in place. She smiled at them I have enough data on his fighting technique. Thanks now all I need Is a sperm sample. (hehehe ya I know I have a dirty mind but hey if Washu can ask Tenchi for samples why can't she ask Inuyasha ^_^ yah I know I'll probally get a few flames but hey bring em on) Everyone except Inuyasha, Washu, and Shippo fell down anime style.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused, "what's sperm?" he asked innocently. Kagome who was just picking herself from off the floor turned bright red and started stuttering. Miroku on the other hand was thinking his lecherous thoughts got up and walked over to Inuyasha. " Well you see when a man and a woman love each other...." he was cut of when Sango came over and knocked him unconcious. She on the other hand was seething, "you perverted lecher how could you and in front of Shippo."  
  
Washu was looking at Sango with interest "So your the demon exterminator Sango." Startled at the sound of Washu's voice "uhh yes I am why do you ask" Washu then walked up to Sango and started to carefully inspect her bonemerange. "This is made from demon bones is it not and it's also what you use to exterminate demons with right?" Sango looked at Washu "yes it is" Then Washu turned her curious gase on Miroku who was curently knocked out on the floor "Then how is it the you can beat the crap out of Miroku here and he isn't dead?" she asked innocently. But you could tell in her eyes that she knew about Sango's feelings for Miroku. Sango just blushed and looked away but Washu didn't pester her anymore.  
  
Washu smiled at everyone and one groggy and pained Miroku, "since I seem to have everyone's attention I would like to introduce you all to my daughter Ryoko." Everyone just looked at Washu then looked at Ryoko. `Hmm tough crowd` "And Ryoko these are the guys I uhh...borrowed from the feudal era. Kagome the one with the modern cloths she's from this era but has been time traveling, Shippo he's the little fox demon over there, Miroku is the lecherous monk over there, Sango is the demon extermonator of the group, kirara over there is the fire cat demon she seems to be transformed now but when she detransforms she is actually quite kawaii, and last but not least is Inuyasha he's a hanyou,the leader of this group and he also seems to be your brother."  
  
Inuyasha's mind must have been going slow because he was thinking about sperm still. " feh of course I'm the......." what Washu said had finnaly regisered in his mind " WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN?!?!?!" Washu flinched away from his screeming hoping too seek refuge behind Ryoko. (big mistake) But Ryoko wasn't very happy either her eyes were red and she didn't look happy.  
  
Ryoko lifted her mother up by the front of her shirt and started shaking her hard. " LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE RED HAIRED FREAK IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT THIS MINUTE I SWEAR I'LL RAISE ALL SEVEN HELLS DO YOU HEAR ME!!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone srank away from the demoness's wrath even Inuyasha who usually wasn't afraid of anything shrank away from Ryoko's wrath. Washu was giving Ryoko looks that plainly state that `I'm your mother so Please don't hurt me.` "hehehe well it goes like this when I was looking for the right combination of power when I was creating you I just chanced upon earth and I happened to see a powerful dog demon so I plucked a few hairs and added them to your DNA and thats how you guys are siblings hehehe now let me go please" she squeaked  
  
Ryoko calming down and eyes going back to normal "feh, couldn't you have at least told me but noo! You kidnap my....brother " she said testing the word srtangly enough it sounded right. Inuyasha was still unfourtunatly over come with shock at finding out that he had another sibling seemed to be too much on him because he screemed " SHE'S MY WHAT?!?!?!?!" Washu turning to Inuyasha annoyed, "She's your sister Inuyasha gods you are related with all the yelling and what is with that word feh." Inuyasha blushing at his outburst just crossed his arms and looked at Ryoko.  
  
Kagome who had been standing there the whole time was in a state of shock her mind was going a thousand miles a minute but what Washu had said just stck in her mind and she started gigiling madly. Everyone whiped their heads around to see Kagome collapse on the ground laughing like an idot. (Well I put humor and there it is damn it lol) Shippo who was now located on Sango looked down at her. "She's snapped hasn't she." Sango just shook her head and looked with pity on her friend /the information must have been too much for her to handle./ After her little fit she looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What it was funny sheesh can we just please get out of here I'm getting a headach." Washu nodded and her lab returned then the all followed Ryoko to the door where they all emerged to the Masaki house. Tenchi and the others were all sitting aorund the T.V while Sasami was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Tenchi turned around when he heard Ryoko come out of Washu's lab. "Hey Ryoko you missed a really funny movie, Austin Powers is one of my new feavorites."  
  
He then noticed the little red haired friend "Oh and hello to you too little Washu how are you? And who are your friends" Hearing that they had company the rest of them turned to face their guests. And were shocked with what they saw. A man (a very attractive one too hehehe) with a red kimono on silver hair much like Ryoko's and kawaii little dog ears on the top of his head, a girl with a school uniform on and a bow with a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder, a monk with a lot of bruises, and another girl with a large bonemerange and an adorable little cat with two tails in her arms, and a little boy with sandy orange hair and a tail. Aeka the first to come out of shock asked Washu "Uh Little Washu Who are these poeple and why are they dressed to strangley?  
  
*********************************************************************** Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I will update soon. But I hope I get more reviews It makess me happy see ^_^ tha's my happy face when I get reviews but when I don't this is my sad face ;_;. I know I'm babling but hey I like to talk. Now PLEASE r/r and remember I AM NOT KIKYOU! ~fin~ *********************************************************************** 


	3. The pain

Oh my gods I'm soo happy you guys thanks for the reviews.I mean I never expected even this many *big smile.* For all thoses Fluffy fans he will either be in this chapter or the next I'm not really sure but hang in there. For that chapter I'm thinking Big sister for Sesshy or Big brother or Big sister? vote on which you guys like most thanx. R/R please. Oh and also I think I've made it clear that I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo but if I did Inuyasha would never have his shirt on and Tenchi would pick Ryoko ^_^ happy * thinking of Inuyasha without shirt* *drools* oops sorry hope I didn't get anyone wet. heheheh  
Much needed answers  
  
By: Leeann aka Tema  
  
~Inuyasha thinking~ *Kagome thinking* `Washu thinking` ^Ryoko thinking^ #Sesshomaru thining# /everyone else thinking/  
Inuyasha and Ryoko started growling at Aeka for two different reasons of course. Inuyasha was pissed that another girl had insulted him in less than an hour but he was cautious because if these girls were anything like Ryoko then there was going to be a major problem.  
  
But Miroku seeing so many beautiful woman in the same room with him started thinking lecherous thoughts. Unfourtunatly for Mihoshi who was the closest to the monk, got asked the o so famous question "Excuse me but you have to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" But Mihoshi being the clueless little twit she can be at times just giggled and said yes.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Mihoshi and fell down anime style except Miroku who was praising Buddha for his luck. Kiyonewho seemed to recover first ran over to Mihoshi and pulled her as far away from Miroku as she could. "Mihoshi you little twit he just asked you to sleep with him." A look of understanding appeared on Mihoshi's face "I don't mind sharing a bed with him if there's no more room for him to sleep anywhere else" she smiled. Eeryone in the room just sweat dropped and Kiyone just muttered things about idot blonds.  
  
Kagome turned to Ryoko a look of utter disbelief on her face, " Is she for real or did she hit her head?" Ryoko just shook her head "I used to think that too but nope she's like this all the time." Kagome just sighed and shook her head.  
  
Sango on the other hand had a huge tic on her forhead and she needed to vent her anger so she beat the pulp out of a certain monk. Washu wanting to get introductions over with before the lech came too started to introduce everyone that is until Ryoko and Aeka erupted.  
  
"Listen you little pampered prissy princess Tenchi is MY MAN and don't you ever come near him or I swear I'll hurt you!" The Tenchi gang just then pulled out helmets out from under the couch and put them on and sat down and buckled the seatbelts Tenchi's dad installed after the last `Tenchi` incident. Washu then summoned her computer out of no where and typed and five helmets appeared "here you'll need these oh and hold on to the furnature it's all glued down with my suer sticky glue." she said putting her helmet with a little red crab on it on.  
  
Everyone was confused for a second when they heard a tiny explosion from where aeka and ryoko were then they all except inuyasha hurridly put on their helmets. "Feh I don't need any stuipid hel-mit I'm a demon." he said crossing his arms.  
  
Jsut then Aeka's little gaurdians started to surround Ryoko, and the Inuaysha gang was looking worried. Kagome called to Washu, "aren't you worried they'll destroy the house?" washu shook her head. "Nope they've never destroyed the whole house before" she then turned her attention back to the telivision.  
  
Kagome looked nervous and held on the couch for dear life. Just then everyone could sense an electric presence in the room then they noticed the little wooden gaurdians in the air were generating the energy. Just then the electricity generated itself towards Ryoko and she screemed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Her body went rigid and her hair stood straight up. She kept twitching in pain and everyone who paid attention could see that her pride was keeping her from screeming but Aeka just upped the power. Ryoko's eyes were tightly shut as if she just closed her eyes and prayed the pain would go away.  
  
Inuyasha who had been watching the whole time was wide eyed. One he couldn't believe the power's these girls possesed and two he was impressed with his sister. He was a little hesitant at first to call her that but seeing her undergo so much pain and trying not to scream he was impressed. ~Damn I can't believe her she's just taking it, if it had have been anyone else they would have either passed out, screemed for mercy, or just died man thats my sister.~  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide with horror *how in kami's name can they be so cruel as to let this happen and not even care?* She then grabbed Inuyasha's arm which surprised the hanyou. He looked at Kagome and saw the look of horror on her face. Kagome pleaded with him " Inuyasha please help her she's being tortured (ya I know I'm being overly dramatic but hey that's the way I am very angsty oh and don't change your opinion of Aeka I'm just doin the story to my likeing) and she's your sister please help her." she pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slumped he couldn't say no to her and he was just about to go save her anyway. His thought was interupted by another one of Ryoko's screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he couldn't take anymore she was a woman and his sister no less he had to do something. He unsheathed the tetsusaiga and ran at Aeka "Hey bitch put her down NOW!!!" He lunged at her. She had just enough time to put a shield up to protect herself but it also took away from her guardians power. "you....your defending her?" she asked confused.  
  
Ryoko on the other hand used some of her strength to talk "n...no Inu...yasha she'll trap you too and trust me this hurts, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Now seeing her like that really pissed him off so he pushed harder at Aeka's barrier.  
  
Seeing that he was getting through her barrier she concentrated all her energy on her shield saying "Fine but you haven't won pirate." An exhausted Ryoko fell to the ground to be caught by Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to Ryoko with her pack taking out a bottle of water for her to drink. "here drink this it'll make you feel better." Being too tired to resist just drank gratefully ^hmm the only person to look after me when this happenes is either Washu or Tenchi it's nice.^  
  
Kagome then turned a heated glare towards the others watching tv still " YOU ARE LL HORRIBLE PEOPLE HOW iN GODS NAME COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN AND NOT CARE I SWEAR I OUGHT TO BE THE ONE RAISING THE SEVEN HELLS" the angry miko ranted, which of course caught everyone's attention. 


	4. Kagome's evil when mad

**************************************************************************** ***** Hi everybody I'm back with more. As for people's questions about Sesshomaru he's gonna be Ryoko's little brother because her earth age would be over 5,000 years old and I seriously don't think that Sesshy that old.I'll try to get a little bit of Sesshy in this chap but please don't get mad I can only type so much. So I hope you enjoy this chappie. ^_^. And i down own anythin xcept my thoughts and words. ***********************************************************************  
  
~Inuyasha's thoughts~ *Kagome's thoughts* `Washu's thoughts` ^Ryoko's thoughts^ #Sesshomaru's thoughts# /everyone else's thought's/  
  
Kagome's evil when mad  
  
By:Leeann aka Tema  
  
Everyone in the room was staring at Kagome now. The angry miko was emiting and evil black aura. "WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!?"  
  
Washu being the calmest answered, "this kind of thing happens all the time we've tried to get them to stop but as you see they have something against each other."  
  
Kagome was still mad but she calmed down and her aura went back to normal. By this time Ryoko was sitting up and testing her limbs to see if anything was really damaged, but everything seemed to be ok. "Well every thing seems to be working let me test my ki blasts." She then trew a k ball in Aeka's direction almost hitting her.  
  
"You pirate you did that on purpose." Ryoko just looked at her innocently, "Oops did I almost hit you sorry next time I'll try harder." She snarled and lunged at Aeka if not for Inuyasha holding her back there would have been a repeat of what happened earlier. "Get off of me let me at that bitch someone needs to teach her a lesson." But Inuyasha wouldn't let her go so she stopped strugling.  
  
Just then Sasami came out of the kitchen to announce dinner when she noticed Inuyasha and the gang. "You guys didn't tell me that we were gonna have guests I would have made more food." She looked downcast. Washu just claped her hands and said " Sasami now that your here I can explain why these people are here." So she explained who they were and about their quest and how Inuyasha and Ryoko were brother and sister.  
  
Tenchi and the gang looked shocked. Aeka said "well that explains their similarities." But then they heard a high pitched giggle and found Mihoshi playing with Inuyasha's ears. Seeing this all the other girls let out squeals and rushed for his ears except Washu, Sango, and Ryoko.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there and was growling under his breath but when Mihoshi started mercilessly tugging his poor ears he lept up and ran over to where Ryoko stood. She just smiled at him and said "Hey little brother scared?" he just snorted and crossed his arms Inuyasha style "feh hell no I just don't want them to rip my ears off my head."  
  
Later after they had calmed down and eaten the Inuyasha gang were ready to get backbecause the demon they were after had probally moved on. "So can you get us back Washu." Washu just rubbed the back of her neck and started laughing sheepishly.  
  
"Well you see I can get you home but....." they looked at her expectantly "but....?" "But it's going to take a while at least an hour and a half so... relax." She then ran to her lab before anyone could make a move to hurt her.  
  
Ryoko curious to know more about her brother and the feudal age asked, "So Inuyasha is there something between you and Kagome here?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. Kagome and Inuyasha turned bright red and said "NO!!!" in unison.  
  
She shrugged, "well I think you two would be a cute couple but hey if not." she then turned to Sango and Miroku. "What about you guys?" Sango turned red, Miroku just put his arm around Sangounfourtunatly his hand traveled a little to low for comfort and SLAP! He was back on his side of the couch witha red slap mark on his face courtesy of Sango who was silently fuming. (did i spell that right?)  
  
Ryoko just shrugged it off she'd find out more about it later. "So Inu do we have anymore siblings?" Everyone's face went slightly pale. "Yea we do his name is Sesshomaru." Shippo who was sitting in Sasami's lap chirped in, "he's evil he's always trying to take the tetsusiaga and kill Inuyasha he gives me the creeps." He shivered slightly. ^hmm what's the tetsusaiga^ "whats the tetsusaiga and why does he want it?" Inuyasha stood and unsheathed the tetsusaiga transforming it into the mighty fang. Everyone else's eyes widened at the sight. he then resheathed it.  
  
Ryoko was wide eyed so that's the tetsusaiga when we were battling I never really noticed it. "So would I be able to use it?" Kagome shook her head no " only Inuyasha could he can only use it to protect humans though it also has the power to slay a hundred demons in one stroke." everyone's attention was focused on the sword. ^No wonder this sesshy guy wants it but I have my Ki sword.^ "feh it's not that special I still have my Ki sword and blast." Inuyasha just crossed his arms and (here it comes my favorite word) "feh." Kagome just looked between Inuyasha and Ryoko sitting crosslegged with the same exression on their faces.  
  
She nodded her head "yup it's official you guys are definatly related." No sooner had she said that did Washu come out of her lab. "Well it took a while but it's finally finished." Everyone looked ready to go, but Ryoko stood up and said, "well what are we waiting for lets go." Inuyasha shook his head nope "it's dangerous back there demons always attacking and what if we run into Naraku?" Ryoko looked confident. " Well what you don't know is that I can take care of myself I am the dreaded space pirate Ryoko I've destroyed planets and killed 1,000's of people I can take anyone and anything." Sasami butted in. "Well if Ryoko's comming I want to come to. Tsunami will protect me." Kagome looked at her confused. "Who's Tsunami?"  
  
Sasami explained "She's the elder goddess who merged with me when I was younger to keep me alive and someday I will become her but until then she will protect me." Washu piped in, "well if my daughter is comming and my Sasami's going I have to go to I mean I'm the greatist scientific genius in the galaxie plus I'm an elder goddess." Everyone just stared. Then Aeka said "Well I have to go with my little sister to help protect her I am the princess and my guardians will help me plus Azaka and Kamidake." (i'm pretty sure i spelled those wrong but work with me here) Just then her life size guardians appeared, "yes princess" they chimed. you will acompany me on a trip into the past. "Yes princess."  
  
Then Tenchi said "Well I guess I'll come to I am prince of Juri." Then Kiyone and Mihoshi chimed in "If the prince and princesses of the royal family of Juri are going on a dangerous journey we have a duty to accomany you because we are The Galaxie Police" the saluted and then relaxed.  
  
The Inuyasha gang was speechless. These people just weren't normal. Inuyasha being the first to come out of his stuptor (hey i even know what that means i'm smart hehehe) said, "So you are a princess who's fused with a goddess, and you are a scientist and a goddess too, you are a princess but not a goddess and those wooden things that can talk protect you, you are the prince of the same place as them called Juri, and you two are enforcers of the peace of some kind." They all just smiled and nodded. "hmm that exlains that YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING STRANGE GODDESS'S PRINCE'S AND PRINCESS I SWEAR!!" He was shocked.  
  
Washu just answered "no were not and I forgot to tell you that Tsunami's my sister and that Ryoko's part goddess just thought you outght to know." But then everyone turned and saw a little Ryo-ohki "mew." Ryoko looked at the little cabbit "she says she want's to come to she might be needed." Now this info was just too much Kagome just flat out passed out. The Tenchi gang just looked confused at why she passed out. The Inuyasha gang just kept looking from kagome to the Tenchi gang very shocked. 


	5. Kaede's surprise & Strip poker

*********************************************************************** Hi everyone I promise in chapter 7or 8 Sesshomaru will make his apearence. If he isn't there you can flame me. *gulp* I've been trying to get chapters out everyday because I know what it's like to be really into a story but the author takes like forever to update, so I want to get them out as fast as I can. O yea I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi as you all pretty much know. So enjoy. ***********************************************************************  
  
~Inuyasha's thought's~ *Kagome's thoughts* `Washu's thoughts` ^Ryoko's thoughts^ #Sesshomaru's thoughts# /Everyone else's thoughts/  
  
Kaede's surprise and strip poker?  
  
When Kagome had finally woken up Washu explained to everyone that she could put them back in the exact time and place that they had been in. As they were getting ready to go Kagome said "I have a feeling that were forgeting someone." Inuyasha looked around and seeing that no one was missing from the group reassured her that everyone was there and they all stepped into the portal back to feudal japan. Meanwhile in Washu's lab Kouga's strugglin with his bonds.  
  
"HEY LET ME DOWN!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DOG TURN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
When they arrived at the exact same spot they were at earlier. The tenchi gang were shocked at the beauty of the forest. "Wow it's almost like Juri right Sasami." The little girl just nodded she was still fixated by the site in front of her.  
  
"Well I can tell you this much it smells a lot better then your era." said a grumpy Inuyasha. ~All these people are going to slow us down....feh~ "Kagome do you still sense the shard?" he asked.  
  
"Yea but we won't be able to reach it today so lets head back to the village." He really wanted to presue the shard but thought he might get sat if he objected so he just lead them back.  
  
By the time they had gotten back everyone was tired and hungry.They all piled into the hut sitting wherever there was room. Lady Kaede looked up at all her company "Aye child who are all these people?"  
  
So Kagome sat down and told Kaede who everyone was by the end the old woman looked confused, but then she lookd interested. "Wait a minute child did ye say Inuyasha's sister?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Ryoko got Inuyasha into a big hug. "Give your big sister a hug." She then proceded to give him a nuggie. He pushed her away and tried to push his hair back "What the hell are you doing?" he asked scooting away from her.  
  
"I thought that's the way brothers and sisters treated each other." She said scratching the back of her neck. "I don't care what they do just no hugging ok?" he said.  
  
Shippo being hungry again said "Kaede do you have anything to eat I'm hungry." She looked at him sadly "Ney not enough for all of you all I have are a few dried fish."  
  
Kagome took out about 20 packs of ramen. "Well I do have this ramen." Then Sasami stood up and pushed everyone out of the hut except for Kaede. "I'll have dinner ready in a little while but I need Lady Kaede to help explain some of the herbs i saw and see if I can cook with them."  
  
So they waited but everyone was bored very easily so Kagome suggested they play go fish. Ryoko then took the cards away form Kaogome and suggested another game "Poker what the hell is poker?" an interested hanyou asked.  
  
After she finished explaining, Miroku said, "we have no money to play with so what can we use?" Ryoko then got and evil glint in her eyes and a crazy smile on her face. "How about strip poker everytime someone looses they take off an artical of clothing." She was smiling like crazy now. "Feh that sounds stupid" he crossed his arms. She smirked ^if he's like me he won't be able to resist a challenge.^ She started to circle him. "What little brother are you afraid you'll lose... well then you don't have to play." She turned away expecting his reaction ^3,2,1^. He was pissed. "Scared ME you have to be kidding lets play."  
  
Ryoko then looked around at everyone else and rubbed her hands, "well who's playing?" Kagome, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Aeka, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango raised their hands. She smiled "Well then lets get started."  
  
After about 15 min. Inuyasha had his shirt off (droolz), Miroku had his outer kimono off, Sango had her outer kimono off, Aeka was blushing at having to take off more then two of her layers, Kagome had her shirt off (thank gods she was wearing a bra or else miroku would have been on her like white on rice) and currently resembled a tomato from all the blushing she was doing. Tenchi had his shirt off as well showing off a very well bulit physique, Mihoshi had her shirt off as well and she was giggling like an idiot. Ryoko on the other hand had the happy excited Christmas came early smile plastered on her face and it didn't look like it was comming off any time soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ha I've left you w/ a cliffie. And I'm really sorry for not writing in so long long time. Yes I know you all are ready to hurt me for making you wait but I was really busy -_- gomen. So anyway in the next chapter guess who will finally enter.....Sesshy yup you I can practically see you cheering now. So that should make up for the horrible torture I would have recieved. Anyways the next chapter will be called Strip Poker cont. and Big sister Ryoko. Hope you all enjoy this chappie. And remember I'M NOT KIKYOU thank you ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tema~~~ 


End file.
